


His Changing Rose

by TinySagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance, Roses, Sailor Moon Crystal, multi fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySagi/pseuds/TinySagi
Summary: A prompt that was given to me, All in Mamoru's perspective. A small series of each season watching his Rose going through her seasons
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, decided to try another prompt that was given to me although it does follow it loosely. Big shout out to Twitch who helped me out like she always does, an amazing person all together :)

Mamoru sighed in despair. Nothing was going his way this morning. He couldn't get his mind off the newest heroine. _Sailor Moon. What a strange name for her. Does her powers come from the moon? Does she have other allies with her? What is with her strange hair? Her long golden hair._

He stopped midway, not realizing that he started to pace around his apartment. _Great, now she has me thinking about her hair._ He sighed again in annoyance. There is no way he would allow himself to think about her anymore. He had a midterm coming up in Microbiology and Anatomy. He wouldn't allow himself to become distracted any longer.

He sat down on his desk, viewing all his notes he took throughout the course, and did a double take. On the top corner on his anatomy notes, he'd drawn a doodle. He scoffed in disbelief _. When on earth did I draw this?!_ Bringing his paper closer to his vision, he adjusted his wired glasses properly on his nose. It was a sketch of an outline of her hair! He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

OoO

It had been a couple of weeks since his first encounter with Sailor Moon, and each encounter left him with a longing to know her, the real her; underneath the disguise and powers. He shook his head. Never would he have imagined this blonde hair, clumsy, carefree super heroine would be on his mind this much.

He noticed that she had gained allies, other Sailor Senshi. A raven haired girl with powers to control fire, Sailor Mars. A bluenette with the powers of ice and water, Sailor Mercury. Their newest comrade, sporting long auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail with powers of lighting and thunder, Sailor Jupiter.

He was surprised to see that Sailor Jupiter was knowledgeable in combat compared to other Senshi, teaching the others basic blocking moves. Sailor Mars was also gifted in the spiritual side of things, he noticed while listening to their conversations, wondering what she meant when she would mention, "Ask the fire. Look in the fire for the answers." At first, he couldn't believe she meant it literally. But it made sense now after the few mentions in their conversations. With Sailor Mercury, it was easy to figure out what she brought to the table. Her intelligence and ability to figure out the weak points in each villain they had encountered, using a light blue mini computer that fit easily in the palm of her hand while sporting a visor that goes over her eyes that she can activate at any time.

He winced as Sailor Moon clumsily dodged Mercury's icy, lethal bubbles by just a fraction. He wished he could help her out in private training sessions. But every time he would attempt to talk to her, her guardian, Luna, a talking cat, something that he is still trying to get used to, would narrow her ruby eyes towards him, reminding Sailor Moon how they weren't allies since they were the same rainbow crystals; that she should try her best to stay away from him. He couldn't blame her though. He knew he should probably stay away but something about her drew him in like a moth to flame.

OoO

It had been a few weeks since he started to watch their training sessions. He smiled as he watched Sailor Moon quickly shuffle in her bright scarlet boots, dodging a surprise attack from Sailor Jupiter, a whirlwind of blush rose petals being hurtled to her. He was even more impressed when she used her Tiara boomerang this time as a defense to defuse Sailor Mars' Burning Mandala. They had been training for an ongoing three hours into the late night.

"Good job, Sailor Moon, for being light on your feet, and amazing tactic for using your tiara as a defensive instead of an attack!" Luna praised. He could see the giant smile that affected him so spread across her beautiful face. He was delighted to see her start to bloom into the Senshi she was destined to be. Now, if he could manage an actual conversation with her... He signed, longing to know who was the girl behind the tiara driving his mind insane.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of this series. This chapter was definitely the most difficult for me write. I can't thank Twitch enough with her help and patience!

"Mamoru-San, come try these Somen noodles with us. They are perfect for this heat wave we're having!" exclaimed Hiruhi-San, one of his roommates from Tokyo Metropolitan Shakujii Gakuen. He had to admit, the cool noodles did sound wonderful. They would definitely be a relief from the hot air around them, although he wanted something to cure his sweet tooth.

He knew he should be excited to experience Azabu Juban Matsuri for the first time, but it just wasn't his thing. He couldn't blame the others for wanting to explore all the types of food, though, not knowing when the next time they come upon such interesting cuisines.

What he wasn't expecting was how this day was going to turn out when he woke up this morning.

OoO

He'd arrived at the cafeteria early like he usually did. He knew if he was the first one, Moroha-San would let him have a light roast coffee before Ichigo-San came and gave any morning announcements before their lessons would start for the day.

"Mamoru-Chan, you should try your coffee with some cream and sugar. Even in my old age, I don't understand how you can drink your coffee black," she said in a low raspy voice.

He responded with a small shug of his shoulder as he reached for the white styrofoam cup. "It wakes me up more. All that stuff just makes the coffee unbearable." He bowed his head in thanks and made his way to one of the rectangular tables, hoping none of the other children from the orphanage would bother him.

Everyone calm down. Now!" exclaimed Ichigo-San, her voice echoing throughout the small cafeteria.

Mamoru looked up briefly from his botany book, Aeramuuku, Botany, wondering why she was here ten minutes earlier than normal. He noticed the excitement coming from the younger group of kids two tables down from him and wondered what had them so active this early. He just wanted some peace and quiet so he could read.

"Word has spread quickly about our change in our daily schedule, I see. I wanted to inform you all that it's true. We are doing something different today, thanks to the generous donation of Mr. Edward. He insisted that we use some of his donation to give most of you a chance to experience your festival. We have to hurry, though. We don't want to miss our bus." Her eyes shined with a bit of excitement and nervousness as she set down two medium size brown boxes on a table in front of her.

He was so focused reading his book that he didn't notice the other children beginning to form a line to grab whatever was in the box. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and shut his book with a puff of annoyance. He turned slightly, looking up to see Mr. Edward smiling down at him. "Come on now, Mamoru-Chan, before all the yukatas get taken and you're stuck with one that you are not pleased with."

Mamoru sighed, nodding politely as he put his book back in his bag and stood, heading over to the table of clamoring kids. He stood there silently, waiting for the group to clear a bit before moving toward the boxes of yukatas and rummaging through.

He managed to find a deep forest green colored yukata that he liked, even if it looked a little big to him. He could hear the buzzing excitement of the other children eagerly wanting to find out what the festival had in store for them. He understood why the other kids were excited about coming to the festival. Normally they would have to miss it or go to a park instead so they weren't stuck inside all day.

He changed quickly, hoping they would come back before dinner was started so it would give him a chance to read and catch up on botany books he found in the small dark brown bookshelf at the orphanage. He quickly rushed to his room making sure to bring at least three books with him shoving them quickly into his backpack.

The way to the festival was shorter than he anticipated, taking only two buses to arrive at their destination. They walked around fifteen minutes to their first bus stop at Ōizumigakuen station, boarding Ikebukuro Line Commuter Semi-Express and riding a short trip of five minutes to arrive at Nermia Station. The group wandered around the station for another five minutes, looking for their next train to ride in, Oedo Line Local Tochomae.

Mamoru was relieved to find a seat on the bus in the back, away from the screeching excited kids. Ichigo-San announced to them that it would take around thirty minutes to get to their final destination, the Azabu - Juban station. He noticed the majority of the group moaned in protest while he felt the opposite. He took this opportunity to read more of his books that he packed in his light black travel backpack before they arrived at the festival.

OoO

He couldn't help but agree with Hiruhi-San, Somen noodles did sound great during the heat of the summer day. The different aromas filled his senses from the savory smell coming from the sizzling Worchestire sauce that was coating the Yakisoba noodles, yaki tomorokoshi beginning to grill, to the Sata Andagi starting to be deep fried and catching it's sweet aroma.

He took the time to adore the festival around him quietly. He couldn't believe how colorful some of the Yakaki's stands were, as bright as a lemon advertising their food, while others were more natural colors surrounded by tiny fairy lights across each pole end.

Most of the kids had taken their attention to the different activities that the festival had to offer such as the "Giant Corinthian Game." The rule was simple: roll the ball from the top of the Tsukiyama slide and put it in the hole. He was puzzled as to why most of them were excited for this activity, specifically since it was just a ball rolling down a hill.

He had finally decided on what he wanted for his sweet tooth and was off on his adventure, trying to find the specific yakaki stand. Luckily, he didn't have to go far before he noticed one had a drawing of a frozen banana covered in chocolate. His eyes lit up instantly, wanting something that was still healthy but sweet. He knew this would be the perfect treat for him.

He was in line waiting for his turn when he heard a high pitched voice coming from behind him, "Are you excited to try these chocolate bananas? I've been waiting all summer to try them, especially covered with chocolate sprinkles!"

He turned around and was shocked to find sky blue eyes staring at him, full of wonder and excitement. He was even more shocked when he noticed her bright golden hair shining like the sun rays, pulled up into a strange hairstyle. Her yukata was bright pink with golden crescent moons scattered upon it, and he couldn't help but notice the pure innocence in her eyes. She couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"Why is your hair styled that way? They look like tiny meatballs," he said, wondering why on earth she was talking to him in the first place.

Her crystal blue eyes instantly filled with tears. "They aren't meatballs, you baka! They are hair buns! My mommy spent forever making sure they are perfect!" she wailed loudly.

He stood there flabbergasted, not knowing how to quiet her loud wails. "It was a joke, Bun Head. I wasn't trying to be mean," he said in a hushed voice, feeling his cheeks warm up suddenly.

Her wails quieted down to small hiccups and sniffles. "You don't have to be so mean. It wasn't funny. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it."

He turned around, relieved that it was his turn, and quickly ordered one frozen chocolate banana. He was about to pay when he noticed they also sold Kakigori and asked for a strawberry covered one. He couldn't explain why, but he felt that he needed to make things better with a small golden hair girl.

Mamoru waited patiently a few stands down as she ordered herself two chocolate bananas, one with chocolate sprinkles and one with rainbow sprinkles. He took his time savoring the crisp, cool outer layer of chocolate surrounding the sweet fruit as he waited patiently, taking small bites of his treat. She had turned down his path, and he watched her quickly inhale the fruit as if it was the last thing on earth.

She had just passed him when he gently tapped her on her shoulder. She turned, her cyan eyes narrowing slightly when she saw him. "What do you want, Baka?" she asked, fidgeting with the two empty wooden skewers in her hands.

He could feel the strange heat rise up again to his cheeks, blushing slightly as he held out the strawberry Kakigori, offering it to her with a plastic spoon. Her eyes lit up with such joy it stunned him, amazed him to his core. _She is really that excited over some shaved ice?_ he thought as she watched her take it in rapid speed from his hands. He noticed a small blush form on her cheeks as their fingers brushed slightly against one another.

He felt his face heat up more as he mumbled the words, "I'm sorry for making fun of your hairstyle."

He heard a sweet soft giggle coming from her as she was devouring the Kakigori, noticing it was already halfway gone.

"That's okay. I only forgive you since you bought me this and said you're sorry. It's weird having a backpack in the festival. Why do you have one?"

He raised his eyebrow slightly, wondering why she would ask such a forward question about him. He shrugged and replied, "I carry books around with me when I get bored."

Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Books? Who brings books to a festival when there is all this yummy food to explore?!" He felt the strange heat once again rise up to cheeks.

"Usagi-Chan, there you are! Time to go home," a feminine voice called out behind them. Her eyes lit up once again with a sudden realization.

"Oh! I have to go now. Momma is making my favorite dinner tonight! Thanks for the Kakigori, baka!" She took off, skipping happily at lightning speed towards a woman with light curly lavender hair. He didn't even have time to tell her to not call him a baka anymore.

He smiled slightly, watching her hug her mother excitedly around her knees before they left together hand in hand.

He turned around, heading in the last direction he knew to find Hiruhi and the rest of the group. It would be a few years before he saw her again, but he never forgot those buns. _The festival wasn't so bad after all_ he thought, not noticing he had a small grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed a challenge that I decided to set myself, I knew that I wanted Mamoru and Usagi to meet when they were younger it just wasn't coming to me, so I took it upon myself and researched thoroughly of different festivals during the Summer around their area. Stay safe everyone during these weird times we are having! Much love Sagi.


	3. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi everyone! I want to start off by saying thank you for all of you who had left such a wonderful and thoughtful review on Summer! You guys literally made my day when I was reading them. Thank you Twitch once again for helping me out with the third chapter of this prompt. I couldn't have done it without her :) Happy reading!

"Mamo-Chan! Hurry Up! We have to get all of our things moved in so we can make it time for the party!" Usagi shouted loudly behind him. He winced slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed by the looks he was getting from the people passing them down the hall on their way to the apartment.

There were only a few boxes left to unpack from his 1990 Alfa Romeo SZ. It'd been a shorter day than he'd expected, fully prepared to spend most of the afternoon packing the rest of Usagi's belongings from her room into boxes.

When he arrived at the Tsukino's house earlier that morning, he was slightly taken back. He walked through the doors, seeing some of the boxes were in the living room scattered around the indigo couch ready to be loaded. He noticed that she labeled each box, carefully using a mauve marker, each box with bold lettering making sure to distinguish each one. The shock captivated the room as he helped Mama Ikuko bring the dishes to the sink from breakfast, not saying a word as they placed each dish in the warm water.

"Finally you're here!" He heard her say as she walked down the stairs carrying the last two boxes from her room. She looked beautiful in her pink overalls, complete with a striped horizontal style, white and black tank top. She hobbled her way down the last two steps, swiftly pecking at his cheek lightly as she placed the boxes on top of the brown coffee table.

"Usako! You're up earlier than I thought. Usually I have to bang at your door for ten minutes straight to get some kind of noise out of you, especially on Saturday before noon. Is this the last of the boxes? Do you still need help packing the rest of your things?" He returned a quick kiss on top of her head, making sure Kenji-San wasn't looking their way.

"No, Mamo-Chan, everything is packed and ready to be loaded! Come on, we don't have any time to waste!" His eyes widened in slight shock, bewildered that she wanted to leave so quickly. He looked at Mama Ikuko, who was shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"I don't think she slept at all last night. We could hear her giggling all the way in our room. Mamoru, you're such a gentleman. Thank you for helping me clear up the table. Hurry along now. You know how Usagi-Chan can be when she's trying to be patient," she said, smiling warmly.

Usagi had mentioned that she wanted to move in with him after she graduated and to also wait until she was eighteen, to ease her father's stubbornness about her leaving. He had agreed wholeheartedly, knowing she would secretly spend almost every night with him anyways. He was excited to start this new chapter in their lives.

Over the years of her being in high school, she started to migrate her things slowly to his apartment. They decided there was no need for her to bring her mattress or bed frame since his bed was big enough for the both of them. He decided a year ago to finally get her a small dresser of her own to add into his bedroom for all the clothes she always left. She squealed instantly when she saw the four drawer, light grey dresser right next to his. She'd spent the rest of that evening stuffing her clothes in that were already at his apartment, gushing appreciation to him, making him flustered for such a practical gift.

He smiled fondly at the memory, slowly coming back to reality as he heard Usagi close his apartment door for the last time today. His apartment was scattered with boxes ranging in all different sizes. She started unpacking items that had to go in their bedroom, having two boxes open. He laughed lightly as she pulled out a huge navy comforter, silver crescent moons scattering it, replacing his plain boring black comforter.

He thought when choosing the comforter that she would have put more of a fight in the color, wanting something more her, such as a white comforter covered in rabbits, fully embracing the idea of a coral shade as well. She had agreed so easily, though, when he showed her multiple pictures of different comforters, deciding on the one that was the darkest of them all.

He watched her briefly laying their new comforter down and moving to a smaller box. Disbelief filled him when he noticed it was filled with textbooks! He knew she was starting Sophia University in September for their autumn semester, remembering how she told him about wanting to attend.

OoO

It was during the last year of her high school year that she announced to him one late night, after defeating a new villain that arose, both of them exhausted from not using their powers for some time. He noticed there was something off about her, although he couldn't figure out what. It seemed to be something that was on her mind for a while.

He was almost asleep, giving into the ease of Elysian, stroking her long, luscious hair, feeling her breathing even out and slow. He jumped slightly when he heard her say that she wanted to talk to him about something. He sat up, instantly turning on the lamp that was on his right side.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, turning his full attention to her.

She whispered to him, "Yes Mamo-Chan. I just wanted to let you know that I finally declared my major. I spoke with one of the advisors from the human sciences department, and I decided I want to pursue social work."

He was quiet, absorbing the wonderful news. He knew she wasn't the biggest fan of school and didn't think she had any plans to further her education. He didn't realize he stayed quiet for a while before hearing her voice slightly crack when she spoke to him.

"You think it's a terrible idea don't you?" Her sky blue stare glistened with unshed tears, her bottom lashes showing evidence of being damp as she turned away from him. His eyes widened, and he gathered her up before she could escape the bed, wrapping his long arms around her petite statue.

"It's not terrible at all. I'm sorry I didn't respond. I was shocked, is all. You hate school. I assumed you didn't have plans to attend a university after you graduated. I should have known, though. Ethics and Humanities caught your attention so easily, and you passed the classes with flying colors. I think it's a wonderful career. It suits you perfectly," he explained to her.

She turned to him slowly, doubt swirling in her eyes. "Really? You think so? You don't think it will be too much for me to handle? You know how easily frustrated I can become," she said as a small pout formed on her lips.

He chuckled slightly, knowing full well the hardships that will come. "Of course I think it's a wonderful field for you, someone as compassionate, caring, full of love, energy and creative." he replied, listing a few of the many traits he adored about her.

Her cheeks were stained an attractive coral color, and he couldn't help but run his knuckles across the apple of her cheeks. "You are capable of anything you put your mind to. Plus, you are not alone. You'll have all of us to encourage you when you need a little push, especially when deadlines are due."

He could tell by the way her shoulders relaxed that his comforting words eased her worries. He could see her bright smile forming on her lips slowly. "Thank you, Mamo-Chan." She whispered snuggling closely to his side.

OoO

He was once again focused on the memory for too long, not realizing that she had made her way to the black, tall bookshelf. She was sitting on her knees and starting to set up each of her textbooks carefully, trying to not disorganize his medical books. She was so focused on organizing them that she managed to jump a little, letting out an adorable squeal when he carefully took a textbook from the shelf.

"Mamo-Chan, don't scare me like that! Why aren't you unpacking the other boxes? We have a party to get ready for soon. I don't want Mina-Chan or Rei-Chan scolding us," she explained while grabbing her _Social Work and Social Development_ textbook from his warm, rough hands and returning to her task.

He couldn't help but feel delighted over the fact that she was actually organizing her own textbooks, and even more pleased that it was one of the first boxes she opened to unpack. He was also astonished, thinking that she would start unpacking items to decorate around the kitchen or her endless supply of beauty products in the bathroom.

He knelt down next to her, leaning his back softly against the white wall so he had a complete view of his moon goddess. He took notice of how her jaw had become more full, her curves filling out more, making her even more irresistible since they first met. His eyes traveled the ends of her hair, noticing it had slowly started to lighten to a white gold. If he stared into those wonderful baby blue eyes long enough, he could make out tiny specks of lavender that have been faintly making their appearance within the last few months. _Oh how the mysterious lunar queen makes her transition slowly,_ he thought as he watched her gather three more textbooks from the small box.

"When did you become so mature, my sweet Odango Atama?" he teased, watching her analyze the last of her books.

Her sky blue stare met his own cobalt stare. "Took you long enough to notice, Baka," she smirked, sticking her tongue.

"Since when have you taken an interest in organizing your textbooks in alphabetical order like mine? Normally we're lucky to find them scattered around your room instead of being left in one of your classrooms," he continued to tease, watching her chest slowly start to flush with color.

"Well since I'm starting Sophia University in September, I figured why not get a head start with having my textbooks. They _are_ just books Mamo-Chan," as she rolled her eyes slightly.

He pushed himself off the wall gently, embracing her, not being able to hold in the satisfaction of seeing her mature slowly, to witness herself changing her habits slowly; from being an easily teary eyed, deafening wail, and would physically cringe when the word study came up during their first couple of years knowing each other. Now, he was watching her mature, blooming in a matter of a few weeks.

"Usako, I'm thrilled you are doing this on your own. I was shocked even this morning to find you up and packed, ready to leave. I thought I would have to remind you about ordering your textbooks within the next few weeks. Social work is going to be an amazing path for you. It's already motivating you to do so much." He spoke with adoration in his voice, gently pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at his sheepishly. "Actually, Mamo-Chan, I did wait until the last minute to get my textbooks. I had Ami-Chan help me find them when I went to go pick them up and guide me to the campus library. You're right, though. If I can't grow in myself to fix the habits I'm accustomed to, who will? Before you say anything, yes, I know you and the girls would have helped me regardless, but it is something I have to fix on my own," she explained with new confidence.

He let a small laugh, knowing something would have come up. "I'm glad you were able to find your textbooks even with help. You're becoming the Queen that you were always meant to be. Speaking of classes, does that mean you'll be taking some morning classes? Judging by the way you were up today, I think you are off to a great start." He asked curiously, mentally calculating in his head how many alarms he would have to set in order for her to make it in for the bus route to the campus.

Usagi stared at him for a minute before letting out a long fit of giggles. "Oh, Mamo-Chan, that's a good one! You know how much I love sleep. Sorry but that's something that will _never_ change. Besides, moving in with you is plenty of an excuse to wake up early, unlike waking up so early for morning classes." She grinned, winking in his direction, and he felt his cheeks warm.

He shook his head with a smirk and sighed in relief, knowing the struggle he endured trying to wake her up now for her current classes, thankful that now he doesn't have to wake up at odd hours of the morning. He knew this was only the start of watching her bloom into the mature Queen that would soon rule over Crystal Tokyo, it was calming to know that some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter was my second favorite out of all of them only one more to go, stay safe everyone! Much love, Sagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short this time around, I plan on writing this prompt for each season. Stay tuned, be safe! Hope you guys enjoyed it much love Sagi!


End file.
